Beautiful Stranger
by Silver Anansi
Summary: Someone dies and a beautiful stranger appears at the funeral
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Luna, the story that I promised you is finally here. Thank you for helping me with the title and some of the other details.  
  
Title: Beautiful Stranger Sub-title for Chapter 1: The Party Written By: Xi Na1 Rating: PG-13 for some language, character death, and two boys kissing. Summary: Someone dies and a beautiful stranger shows up at the funeral. Sub-summary for Chapter 1: After the World Championships, a party is held and the beautiful stranger makes their first appearance. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' or the legend this story is loosely based around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we won the World Championships," a blond teen tells his black-haired friend. "Neither can I, Maxie," his friend says while looking at the food on the banquet table across the room. A bluenette looks around the room for his friend, the red-haired wolf. He spots him come in through one door and pushes off the wall to go talk to him, when he loses sight of him in the crowd.  
  
He feels someone tap him on the shoulder from behind as he glances around quickly trying to spot the redhead again. Growling slightly, he turns and finds himself staring into a pair of azure eyes. "How did you do that Tala? I know you wouldn't have been able to get behind me with having come in the door across the room."  
  
Tala raises one of his delicate red brows at the phoenix and asks, "What are you talking about, I was leaning on the wall behind you in the shadows. Are you feeling alright, Kai?" Frowning, Kai responds, "Yes, but I saw you over there, I know I did." Eyebrow still raised, Tala puts his left hand on Kai's forehead. Kai swats his hand away, now annoyed that maybe Tala was messing with his head.  
  
Tala grabs Kai's hand and leads him over to the table where the rest of the Demolition Boys are sitting. Lavender eyes watch them as they approach and then roll in their owner's head as the wolf and phoenix both sit down. Noting the look of slight confusion and irritation on Kai's face, the owner of the lavender eyes grins maliciously and asks, "Is something wrong with the little phoenix?"  
  
Kai turns glaring and says, "Shut the hell up Bryan". "Is the big bad phoenix gonna burn me if I don't?" Bryan says while smirking and then the sounds of someone eating is heard throughout the room and everyone looks at the banquet table to see Tyson shoving food into his mouth.  
  
Kai says, "Why can't he just choke on some of that food?" Suddenly Tyson starts to choke and Kai thinks, "Good, maybe that will teach him to chew his food and eat smaller portions". Tyson's grandfather gives him the Heimlich maneuver, but whatever is lodged in Tyson's throat cannot be forced out. The dragon turns blue, purple, and finally white before passing out. Paramedics come into the room, but they cannot figure what is cutting off his air.  
  
They load him into the ambulance and take him to the hospital, where doctors perform an emergency tracheotomy. The doctors finish and then check to see if it worked. The dragon is dead and when they open him up during the autopsy, they find no reason for him to have died.  
  
There is nothing physically wrong with him and no food lodged in his throat. All the teams are told the news of Tyson's demise and they are also informed that there was no reason for him to have died or even to have been choking.  
  
Tala looks at Kai and then furrows his brow as he asks, "Didn't you ask why can't he just choke on some of that food, back at the reception?" Kai glances around as all eyes are set on him and replies, "Uh...I didn't mean for it to happen, let alone for him to die". He then stands up and walks out of the room. He walks out of the hospital, gets in a cab, and goes to the hotel where they are all staying.  
  
Tyson's body is flown back to Japan and all the other bladers go on the same plane. The funeral is set for the next day and all the arrangements have been made. Everyone falls into an uneasy sleep that night. 


	2. The Funeral

Title: Beautiful Stranger Sub-title for Chapter 2: The Funeral Written by: Xi Na1 Rating: PG-13 for some language, character death and two boys kissing. Summary: Someone dies and a beautiful stranger shows up at the funeral. Sub-summary for Chapter 2: The funeral is held and a promise is exacted. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' or the legend that this story is loosely based around.  
  
Response to Reviewers at the bottom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black stretch limousine pulls up outside the church where the service was going to be held. A bluenette steps out of it and walks up the steps into the church. He looks rather worn, but tries to ignore his tired body as he moves to look upon the body. He can see the light blue satin lining the inside of the oak coffin and half of a blue dragon similar to Dragoon on the lower portion of the coffin.  
  
The tiger walks up behind him and says, "I know you truly didn't mean for him to die. It is still unreal that he is gone. He won the World Championships just two days ago and now he is gone". Kai scoffs slightly, then says, "He got to realize his dream to be the World Champion and..." not being able to finish he turns to face Rei, and hugs him before letting go and walking toward a pew. He sits down and looks at the floor of the church. The funeral was very beautiful and the eulogy that was delivered by Mr. Dickinson was amazing.  
  
Kai, Rei, Max, and Kenny were the pallbearers and they delivered the coffin to the gravesite while shedding a few tears. All were dressed in black and the final funerary rites were delivered at the gravesite. The coffin was lowered into the ground and all in attendance tossed a handful of dirt over it as they passed on their way out. Kai waited until everyone else was gone before saying, "I really didn't mean it, and I kind of respected you for your clumsy talent".  
  
Turning after dropping his handful of dirt on the coffin, he sees Tala behind him and asks, "Why are you still here?" Tala approaches him and touches Kai's face gently before saying, "I want to make sure you are alright. I also would like you to meet me here, a day month from now". Kai looks at the wolf quizzically before asking, "Why?"  
  
Tala takes hold of Kai's hand and brushes the remaining dirt from it before answering, "Because I want to make sure you are truly alright after his death, and this would be the most appropriate spot, considering you cannot lie in front of the dead. Do you promise to meet me here in a day month, Kai?" The phoenix looks into the azure pools and answers yes. Tala then grabs his head softly and kisses his lips to seal the deal.  
  
Tala then vanishes and Kai turns every which way, but cannot find his friend. He supposes Tala was messing with him again and walks out of the cemetery. As he passes through the gates, he remembers a story Tala had told him when they were children. He had told him of a demon that would take human form and exact a promise from the last at a gravesite to meet them there at a later time and then seal the promise with a kiss. He could not remember the end, but wasn't completely worried about it.  
  
Later that day, Kai was talking to Tala when he brought up the occurrence at the cemetery. He says, "I still don't quite understand why you want me to meet you at the cemetery in a day month". Tala looks at him strangely and asks, "What are you talking about Kai?" Looking up in surprise, the phoenix tells him what happened and Tala says, "Why would you believe that was me? I am not the sensitive type, you know that. What were you thinking?"  
  
Kai shrugs and says, "I don't know, I thought of that story you told me when we were children, but I couldn't remember the end. I know it was similar to what happened to me earlier." The wolf hangs his head and says, "What story are you talking about? I don't ever remember telling you a story like what you just described."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Freed Kyes: Yes, it does seem a little odd. I hope it will seem less odd to everyone as the story progresses.  
  
Silens Fletus: It does sound freaky for Kai to have mystical powers, at least to kill people. It may make some think about what they say before they say it though. One slip of the tongue and someone could get hurt or die.  
  
Tabby: I am glad you loved it so much, here is the update.  
  
A/N: I will update 'Storm' and 'Trust and Betrayal' soon so check them out. 


End file.
